


Impropriety

by DragonOfKirkwall



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfKirkwall/pseuds/DragonOfKirkwall
Summary: She had never been one for impropriety. She had been raised better for goddess sake. But tucked away beneath the curtains at the estate, she couldn’t help but lose herself in his embrace.





	Impropriety

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's something quick I wrote up a while back. I'm usually a Xavier kind of girl, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Hope you guys enjoy~ It was originally posted on the Helix Waltz Fanfic Facebook page.

She had never been one for impropriety. She had been raised better for goddess sake. But tucked away beneath the curtains at the estate, she couldn’t help but lose herself in his embrace.

Fervent kisses and breathy moans, hands on what exposed flesh there was, tugging, pulling, aching, wanting—

His beard tickled her neck as he trailed kisses down her throat, stopping at the blue choker he had bought her what felt like a lifetime ago. His chuckle vibrated against her neck and his hair gently brushed against her cheek.

“You kept it.”

“Of course I did.” she whispered back, careful to keep her voice low. “It was a gift.” she paused, smiling and then stifling a moan as his teeth gently nibbled on her collarbone. “The first gift you ever gave me.”

With his head dipped so low, she was sure it would be uncomfortable for him; he was much taller than her after all, but he didn’t seem to mind. “And most certainly not the last.”

It was her turn to chuckle, thoughts of the luxurious gowns and coats now lining her closet. All from him.

He wasn’t much of a talker when they were together, something she didn’t often mind. His mouth was much better served… elsewhere. Like her mouth. Or her ear. Or her neck… He lifted her up so she could sit upon the windowsill, her sweeping skirts spread so he could reach her better. His hands ran down her side to grasp at her waist as he kissed her, her arms grabbing his shoulders before latching on to his neck.

She lost herself in the feeling of being with him as she always did. At least, until he stilled against her. Her head was fuzzy and it took her a little longer to catch up with what had grabbed his attention: voices. Maids most likely, whispering and giggling.

Her heart froze. They had been caught.

“Don’t. Move.” he whispered harshly against her lips. He straightened and quickly strode out from behind the curtain, being sure she was still hidden. The maids gasped and most likely curtsied.

“My duke!” one of them exclaimed. “We deeply apologize. We thought you were someone else.”

He cleared his throat and she could imagine his steely eyes terrifying the young maids. She could remember the moments he’d turned it upon herself.

“Leave this place. You have disturbed me long enough.”

She heard a single pair of retreating footsteps, but weren’t there two maids?

“M-my lord?” the second maid stammered. “Forgive me, but I thought the Duchess was too ill to attend tonight. Should I set a place for her, seeing as she is now joining us?”

Her heart froze in her throat. Curse pushy maids.

“That will not be necessary. The Duchess simply... missed me and I had to indulge her briefly. Return to the party so she may return to bed without being seen.”

She heard retreating footsteps and then it was quiet for some time. After what felt like a lifetime, the curtain was pulled aside and Zoe offered her a brief smile.

“It seems we have managed to evade apprehension once more.” he winked at her. “But I suppose that’s part of the thrill, is it not?”

He held his hand out for her to help her down from the window. She smiled at him, her heart still pounding. “Yes, I suppose.”

They stood in silence for a moment before he sighed and helped her fix her hair. “You look a mess, my lady.”

She shook her skirts out to help them return to their size and decided her hair was a lost cause, pulling it up into a quick but tidy bun. She could only imagine what her neck looked like; at least this time she had brought a scarf with her.

“If you’re not more gentle with me, we’re going to get caught.” she hissed, slightly frustrated. He grinned boyishly and bowed, pressing a kiss to her hand.

“You should return to the ball, my dear.”

Without another word, she spun on her heels and quickly moved back to the ball.

“Until next time, Lady Ellenstein.”

Magda smiled, her heart nearly singing. It always sent a thrill down her spine to hear him say her name. But there would be time to swoon over it later, tonight in the privacy of her room for instance. Now, she had to return to the ball and continue on as if nothing had happened. She had a job to perform after all; her mother was relying on her.

She only hoped her flushed face would not give her away.


End file.
